


暗礁

by Kasula



Category: League of Legends RPF, 咖勾
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasula/pseuds/Kasula
Summary: 逻辑混乱，三观不正，剧情为开车服务，车也开得一般般的双性文。放飞自我专用。扫黄救走“失足少女”，救上了床。
Relationships: Hung "Karsa" Hao-Hsuan/Liang "yuyanjia" Jia-Yuan
Kudos: 3





	暗礁

压在梁珈沅身上的老男人要脱掉他的内裤时，门外的警察闯了进来。  
  
就是那么倒霉，老男人好不容易等到的处子，还没尝过滋味，就被扫黄扫到了。  
  
警察押着走老男人，而梁珈沅蜷缩在床角，低着头，用身上宽大的T恤包裹住自己的膝盖，抱住膝盖的手指不安地摩擦着。通常，卖淫双方都要被拘留，但是在给梁珈沅录口供的时候，洪浩轩问了好久，他才抽泣着说自己从孤儿院里逃出来想赚钱，被那个老鸨华姐骗去卖的。有泪水滑落的脸庞看起来楚楚可怜，哭红的眼睛和鼻尖惹得洪浩轩同情心泛滥。  
  
从警局里放出来后，梁珈沅也无处可去，又回到华姐开的小宾馆里。这带明娼多，暗娼也不少，没过几天，甚至上回被抓进去的嫖客们都没有放出来，洪浩轩又带着他的同事们来蘅街扫黄。蘅街，叫得好听，香草的名字，但是这条街上的人们从事的行业都不好听。  
  
所以，洪浩轩再次在蘅街上看到梁珈沅的时候，他很惊讶。  
  
“你怎么还在这？”  
  
“我……我也没地方去啊。”梁珈沅低头玩着手指，突然抬起头来说：“那你能带我走吗？”  
  
一个适婚年纪的单身警官，被一个看起来未成年流落风尘的小姑娘这样问道，按常理来说，任谁都会迟疑一下再拒绝，这是大麻烦啊，人民公仆的私生活也不是要全部奉献出去。但是洪浩轩就出乎意料地答应了。连梁珈沅自己都惊讶了。  
  
最后那天，洪浩轩骑着摩托车载着梁珈沅逃离了蘅街。像骑士从恶龙手中救走了公主。  
  
童话故事里，救走公主的骑士最后和公主幸福地生活在一起。但是，梁珈沅的生活不是童话，他只能是暂时地被洪浩轩救济，可能找到合适的福利院就又会把他送过去。  
  
到家的第一件事情是让梁珈沅洗个热水澡，洗去身上的寒气。  
  
“我家只有我的衣服，你就先凑合着穿吧。”洪浩轩找了很久才翻到自己上学时说的衣服，这些对于梁珈沅来说才不算大。  
  
洪浩轩随即转身离开浴室，孤男寡女共处狭小的浴室，保不定要出什么事。但是，梁珈沅嘴角上挑，我和你一样有喉结，你看不出来吗？可梁珈沅没说出口。  
  
洪浩轩一直把梁珈沅当女生看待，梁珈沅也没自曝。他穿着洪浩轩给买的裙子，每天蜷缩在洪浩轩公寓的一隅，像一只猫一样，感受不到他的存在，他却又在恰当的时机出现。比如说，让洪浩轩看见他撅着屁股跪下找掉在沙发底下的玻璃球跳棋。玻璃球棋盘不小心被他打翻，玻璃球散落一地。梁珈沅裸露的双腿跪在冰凉的地板上，洪浩轩的视线从他细长的小腿一路向上到白嫩的大腿，再到被黑色裙摆遮住的大腿根部。柔顺的布料紧贴着他的身体，显露出有弧度的臀和完美腰线。还为了防止走光小心翼翼地拢住了下裙摆，才站起来。  
  
一次两次也就算了，洪浩轩慢慢发现他总是能看到梁珈沅不自觉的撩起裙摆，露出诱人的大腿。你说他在撩人吧，动作却又纯情坦荡，你说他没有这个意思吧，却能让人不怀好意地想入非非。洪浩轩该抓紧时间找个福利院了。因为他已经在晚上偷偷自慰的时候，对着满屏的大胸妹撸不出，反而要闭上眼想象着是梁珈沅的大腿在给他腿交、是梁珈沅的手指在抚慰他的性器才得以释放。  
  
沿海地区的夏天，最怕的就是台风天。不仅是生活上的不方便，连带洪浩轩也要不停出警连着加了许久的班。等他下班到家，却怎么都找不到梁珈沅。洪浩轩以为梁珈沅又跑回蘅街想去找时，脑海里又有了一个新的念头。他跑去客房打开衣柜，梁珈沅果然就在里面。  
  
“你怎么待在那里面？”  
  
“外面......声音好大......我怕”梁珈沅十分不安地说道。之前在孤儿院也是在一个雷雨天被关禁闭，留下了心理阴影，从此害怕雷暴天气。没有安全感只能靠躲藏在更密闭狭小的空间来麻痹自己。  
  
洪浩轩煮了两碗面，一碗给自己，另一碗给梁珈沅。吃完收拾好碗筷，洪浩轩下班回来就已经很晚了，此时也已经夜里十点多，该洗洗睡了。可是外面的风声雨声电闪雷鸣不曾间断，像童话里女巫才会住的地方，埋藏着不可告人的邪恶秘密。  
  
“你，能不能陪陪我。我一个人怕。”梁珈沅把自己的身体藏在宽松的T恤里说道，但还是露出了修长瘦削的双腿。  
  
孤儿院曾经在雷雨天气里继续使用电器被雷打坏过，梁珈沅今天也不愿打开空调。他盖着薄薄的毯子，依旧没遮住腿，任由它们被洪浩轩的视线一遍又一遍地舔过。可能差一毫米，就走光啦。虽然下着暴雨，不能开窗不开空调的，一个正当年的青年小伙和一个腿能玩年的“失足少女”共处一室，空气变得燥热起来，洪浩轩的身体里也充着火气。  
  
梁山伯都说“从此不敢看观音”，洪浩轩体内的火气已经在他的胯间顶起了一个大包，他还没有“从此不敢看双腿”的觉悟。好像是老天爷知道他内心的龌龊想法，一道耀眼的闪电仿佛就在窗边，炸雷在头顶，来给他警醒一般。他被吓到了，躺在床上的梁珈沅更被吓到了。一瞬间闪电交加、雷声不断，他捂住耳朵，把头埋进毯子里。薄毯子遮不住他颤抖的身体，也随之抖动着。  
  
洪浩轩绕到梁珈沅睡的那边床，坐在床边，抱住他，帮他捂住耳朵。怀里的身体逐渐停下了颤抖，但洪浩轩的肩头有了些许湿意。是梁珈沅在无声地哭，上一次看到他哭还是在警局。  
  
英雄救美呢，是永远不会过时的话题。一个被你救走的“单纯小姑娘”，在你怀里哭泣，哭得眼睛发红，鼻尖发红，泪水挂在睫毛上；帮他擦掉眼泪时，大拇指按住了嘴角，他会伸出舌头来舔；然后再看向你，眼神含水，下一秒可能又会流出泪来。任哪个男人都不会保持太清醒的意识。因为男人都是下半身动物，接收到性暗示比接收其他信息要快得多。  
  
更何况，洪浩轩确实不是柳下惠，在梁珈沅轻轻吻上他的唇时还能坐怀不乱。坐怀很乱，乱得很彻底。手伸入T恤摸上他觊觎很久的大腿根部，舌头撬开梁珈沅的唇与齿，在他口腔里猛烈征伐。梁珈沅仰起头接受着激烈的深吻，与他唇齿纠缠。洪浩轩带着梁珈沅重新躺回床上，准备脱掉对方的内裤，却被梁珈沅制止住了。带有哭腔的声音发抖地说：“我，是一个怪物，你别”  
  
是双性人啊，所以在孤儿院里一直受欺负。  
  
“没事。”洪浩轩吻去重回梁珈沅脸上的泪珠，小心扯掉内裤，也脱掉自己的裤子。  
  
梁珈沅又拉住洪浩轩的手说：“上一次，是，我第一次，但是他也没碰我。我很干净的，你可以直接进来。”他向上拉起T恤，敞开大腿，露出两套生殖器。  
  
洪浩轩撸了一下梁珈沅的性器，“很可爱啊。”手指又向下滑，去一点一点地抚摸花穴。适才的接吻与抚摸，让梁珈沅动情地流了许多水。花穴就像是晨间带露水的花，等待洪浩轩采摘。  
  
先用食指探路。食指甫一插入，就受到了花穴热情地咬噬，第二、第三根手指也是。柔软温热的肉壁包裹着手指，温柔乡也不过如此吧。洪浩轩模仿着性交的姿势指奸着花穴大拇指揉搓着阴蒂，逼得梁珈沅发出细碎的娇喘。淫水随着抽插越来越多，都要打湿了床单。洪浩轩才换上性器。那根又粗又硬的性器，在肉缝处来回摩擦，被淫水浇得湿湿的，硕大的龟头才往花穴里插。  
  
“啊....”破处总是很疼的，即使有过扩张，即使花穴生来就是被操的。梁珈沅侧过头，咬住指关节企图转移下体那种被撕裂的疼痛，疼得发抖。而洪浩轩也不好受，花穴太紧了，夹得他好爽，恨不得直接全部插入。但是这样梁珈沅会受不了，只好一点一点推进。等性器完全插入梁珈沅体内时，梁珈沅紧绷的腰部才放松了下来。  
  
华姐让梁珈沅看过好多AV说是要学里面的女优去讨好客人，梁珈沅学了，但是没有用在客人身上，用在了救他的警官身上。外面的雷声掩盖住了梁珈沅的叫床声，掩盖不住他们的交媾确实是有违道德伦理的。一个扫黄警察破了一个出来卖的处，夺走了他的童贞。甚至可以说，洪浩轩进入梁珈沅体内的那一刻开始，他和那些嫖客就没有了区别。他给梁珈沅提供容身之处，梁珈沅献上自己的处子之身去灭洪浩轩的火。  
  
正人君子才不会做这种事呢。  
  
花穴紧紧地咬住性器，吮吸着它。洪浩轩握住梁珈沅的脚踝，让那双腿缠在他的腰上。他居高临下地看着他们俩交合的地方，九浅一深地开始抽插起来。胯骨和梁珈沅的臀相撞发出清脆的声音，顶得梁珈沅不停向床头移去，双手反向抓住床单，用力到指尖发白。没有了手指咬在嘴里，梁珈沅的呻吟一声比一声媚。被操爽的花穴流了更多的水，随着性器的抽插，被带出了花穴，滴在床单上。  
  
洪浩轩脱掉了梁珈沅身上仅剩的布料，露出他瘦削的身材，伸手去玩弄他胸前的乳头。乳头是梁珈沅的敏感点，被洪浩轩亵玩忍不住拔高了声调呻吟。  
  
快乐和痛苦往往也是相伴出现。最爽的表情也是痛苦的表情。  
  
煮熟的虾子是红色的，操熟的梁珈沅也是红色的。被操开后，还会随着性器的抽插自己动，会夹会吸的花穴更加恋恋不舍性器的离开。层层叠叠的媚肉包裹着性器。被操到意乱情迷的梁珈沅更是满口胡话，之前在华姐那学来的叫床声全都用上了。什么操我用力操我好爽好大要操坏了，全都脱口而出。激得洪浩轩更猛烈地在他体内冲击，像是要用性器通过花穴把梁珈沅钉在床上。  
  
梁珈沅的男性器官首先被操射，射在他自己的肚子上。虽然是他自己的精液，但洪浩轩心里不由自主地开始吃味。他问梁珈沅想被射在哪里，得到“全身上下都想被你射”的答案，亢奋蛮横了起来，卖力地抽插。在梁珈沅潮吹后，洪浩轩的喘息声变重，胯骨和大腿的撞击声也变得沉重了起来，一下一下全部插入再全部拔出。每次深入都会让梁珈沅觉得自己被性器贯穿，一步到胃的那种猛烈。高潮后的花穴还在为男人服务，变得异常敏感，梁珈沅受到的刺激过多想逃离，却逃不出洪浩轩双手——禁锢着他的腰。只能继续承受来自男人的疼爱。层层堆积的快感让他忘乎所以，即使被洪浩轩操死在这张床上他可能也心甘情愿。  
  
在射精前一秒，洪浩轩才把性器拔出被操得红肿的花穴，撸了一下，射到了梁珈沅的胸上。没有了男人手掌的囚禁，梁珈沅自然而然地并拢了叉开许久的大腿，上半身仰面向上盛着男人的精液，双腿并拢侧躺，隐隐露出被侵犯过的花穴。  
  
今夜，小源玉体横陈夜。  
  
这样的夜晚接下来会有很多，白日里也可以玉体横陈。又不是古代，白日宣淫不是什么败坏世风的事。更何况，他们的性交，已经是道德败坏了——不正当的男男关系。那继续解决一下晨勃又有什么问题呢？  
  
第二天，洪浩轩是被咬醒的。“咬”，一个字代表两个字，是常识吧？  
  
洪浩轩先是感受到自己的性器在一个温暖柔软的地方，再是看到梁珈沅跪坐在他的腿间，埋头吞吐着他的性器。  
  
真是一只小馋猫，一大早就忍不住要吃男人的鸡x。  
  
梁珈沅的舌头极为灵活，舔过肉柱再去舔敏感的冠状沟和龟头，舔得让洪浩轩舒爽地喟叹。他直起身子，五指与梁珈沅的黑长发纠缠，再猛烈的顶腰，让龟头插入梁珈沅紧致的喉咙，逼得梁珈沅眼角含泪。强行来了几次深喉，才放过梁珈沅。此时，梁珈沅抬头望向他，纯情无辜的眼神，仿佛真的只是在吃棒棒糖而已并非男人粗长的性器。  
  
梁珈沅的T恤堆积在他的腰部，没有遮住他白嫩的臀部。洪浩轩伸手去摸他的花穴，摸到一手的淫水。  
  
上面的嘴吃饱没，要不要换下面的嘴吃，都饿得流水了。  
  
梁珈沅手扶着性器，对准了花穴，慢慢吃了进去。昨夜被操开的花穴，今早可以顺利通畅地吃下整根性器。叉开大腿，双手撑住洪浩轩的腹肌，一上一下地骑着，随着身子的起伏发出短促而妩媚的呻吟——里番里学来的，鬼知道他学了多久，把以前学花旦唱腔的功夫都用上了。  
  
完美的性爱，从花穴的紧致度、姿势、叫床到眼神的细节，一个都不能被忽视。梁家源想勾引人，谁都逃不掉。不然他就白叫勾勾了。  
  
而此时，在洪浩轩面前的梁珈沅，脸上是餍足的神情，眼神迷离又无辜，让人心生怜悯又能激起兽欲。  
  
骑乘位都是由梁珈沅主导控制，洪浩轩乐得享受，手揉捏着梁珈沅的臀，留下红红的印子不够还要拍出白花花的肉浪和清脆的掌掴声。好似梁珈沅性爱独角戏，在他面前表演如何自慰。  
  
梁珈沅卖力的骑乘表演，换来了洪浩轩射满他一肚子的热腥精液作早餐。  
  
这两场性爱，只有一次深吻，的的确确是性交易。吊着嗓子叫床，卖艺又卖身。  
  
操一次是操，操两三次也是操；卖了一次是卖，卖两三次也是卖。既然都跨越了道德底线，那就贯彻到底吧。  
  
洪浩轩在外是帮助群众的热心洪sir，在家是master of SEX，不是专治不孕不育，是开发新姿势。他们在曾经梁珈沅安静待的地方做了个遍，每个房间每个角落都能用性爱姿势来取代原先的记忆。沙发，那是剪刀式。落地窗，那是网红体位。书房，那是变异的意大利吊灯。  
  
梁珈沅整个暑假就再也没有穿过裤子，连内裤都不是必需品。裙子一撩开，屁股一撅，就能承受来自男人的求欢。偶尔，早上起来想温情地做顿早餐，也不过是厨房play，一起做早操，赏了满肚子精液当早餐。如果不夹紧花穴，任凭白色精液随着腿根流淌下来，还会被按在餐桌上来一顿加餐。  
  
不像是妓子啦，更像是任由男人肆意玩弄的充气娃娃，摆出淫乱的姿势，叫出淫靡的呻吟，显出淫荡的神情。肚子里存着满满当当男人射进来的精液。  
  
这种颠鸾倒凤不知天地为何物的日子，一直到城西的梁家源少爷要开学了才结束。  
  
洪浩轩看着桌上留下的纸条——被孤儿院的人发现不得不逃走躲避追寻——时，梁少爷穿回男装在理发店剪掉了他留了六个月的长发。  
  
“梁—少—爷——，终于回来了——我以为你不打算回来了呢。”毛安摇着梁家源的肩膀说。  
  
梁家源不耐烦地拍掉毛安的手说：“我总得要毕业吧。”  
  
“不是说就一个星期吗？怎么搞了那么久，不会还有你梁少爷搞不定的人吧？”  
  
梁家源甩着车钥匙，走向他的Centenario，“懒得说。”就是一开始只想睡一次就好，睡过一次就想被操第二、第三次，做爱做得多了甚至想和他谈恋爱，但是梁珈沅终究是不能一直存在的，只有两个月的保质期。过了这两个月，梁珈沅必须变回梁家源。  
  
“不是很简单吗？把他推到在床上，脱掉衣服就好。”  
  
“那么容易你怎么还单身啊！”梁家源没好气地说。  
  
“梁少，我们两个月没见了啊——”  
  
“怎样，你有变化吗？瘦了还是胖了，我看不出来。”  
  
“靠，那你被洪警官包养的日子怎么样呢？豌豆公主流落民间吧，他两个月花在你身上的钱估计都不够你平时一个星期花的。”  
  
“你信不信我把你踹下车。”  
  
梁少爷回归的第一天就去Kathelina，准备见见许久未见的狐朋狗友们，但是好巧不巧碰上Kathelina极为难得的检查。他第一次遇见洪浩轩就是在Kathelina的检查。  
  
梁少爷前脚踏进Kathelina的大门，后脚就听见站在他面前的洪浩轩说：“好久不见，梁少爷。”


End file.
